Miss you
by wally's girlfriend
Summary: Between them only playful banter and sex was suppose to exist, any deep emotions past lust were not to be exchanged... funny how things don't go the way they're supposed to.


Hello! Wally again~ It's hijack week guys! Woo! Today is day 4:Jealousy! And I love jealousy haha. So once again I was struck with the inspiration bug!

Hope you guys enjoy~

This has been edited by shadowpiratemonkey7.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Warning: Like a few curse words and a little tiny bit of friction. Haha.

Phone Texts shall be _italicized_.

* * *

Jack had been sitting in his living room scrolling down his tumblr dashboard when he received a text from his 'friend', Hiccup.

_I miss you._

His laughter resonated throughout the living room. Since when did Hiccup openly admit to missing him? Another text quickly followed the first one, momentarily ceasing Jack's laugh.

_Your cock I mean. Because I could really care less about the rest of you._

His smirk grew wider, clearly amused at how quick he was to cover up any emotion other than lust. There was the Hiccup he had grown accustomed to. He immediately texted back.

_Meaning you still somewhat care for the rest of me (;_

He continued to scroll down his dashboard, reblogging and tagging a few post and finding himself cracking up at different people's opinions and ideas. His phone vibrated and he smiled; Hiccup must have really missed him.

_Harr harr. Are you going to pay me a visit or what?_

Jack shook his head and looked at the time. It read 6:53 PM and it was a Sunday; they had school the next day. Hiccup should know he wouldn't go easy on him if he 'visited' him today. The last time they had met up had been a little over a month ago, suggesting it's been a very long time. Jack decided he'd play hard to get, considering Hiccup had been cruel too by denying him when he asked for a little 'attention' before. He had wondered what kept the other away from him though. It wasn't like they didn't see each other at school (they'd never spoken with each other at school though, so he he really couldn't have known). But still, he didn't seem to be preoccupied with other things that would validly denied him access.

_I don't know I may be a little jealous that you miss my dick and not me ;(_

Which was true. Jack was starting to grow attached to the other. They would 'play' almost twice a week, not always having sex but always something sensical. Always something fun. And boy did Jack loved it. Every touch, every sound, every pleading look, everything inch of freckled skin, just everything Hiccup did or was during those moments got him on a natural high. How it got all started... Jack couldn't even remember. All he knew was he sure did miss it. Jack sighed and was about to set his phone back down beside him on the couch when Hiccup answered back.

_I was busy okay? Family crisis. Grandma died. Relatives were always over._

Jack set his laptop aside and leaned back more comfortably into his couch. Aww, his poor Hiccup.

_You should have told me I would have left you alone._

He waited for a response.

_Yeah well... don't take this to heart but it did make me kind of smile when you would text me begging for my attention._

_Not that I missed you._

Jack bursted out laughing at the second text he received. Hiccup was too much! He could never straight out admit what he felt. Jack smiled and thought back to the first time they had actually had sex. Hiccup was a virgin, he could tell; sure they had fooled around a lot before but he never let it go further than that, until that fateful day. He didn't even tell Jack; he just started preparing himself, poorly if Jack may add. Of course Jack was there to make it feel nice. To make sure nothing hurt the younger teen. It had been almost over a year ago or so since then and he still never admitted to losing his virginity to Jack.

_Sure. But idk... I didn' t miss you that much either... I had options :P_

Jack was just joking. He laughed at himself for thinking of such a brilliant plan; surely this would get Hiccup sad and admit the truth of missing him.

_What do you mean, options?_

Jack curiously read the text. He hadn't expected Hiccup to dwell over that part. He shrugged; might as string this along. He couldn't give in to Hiccup that soon... even though he did have a legitimate reason for ignoring him this past few weeks, with his grandma dying and stuff.

_What it means. You're the not the only one I have fun with._

Which was a complete lie of course. He had sex before with others, but ever since Hiccup came into his life, no one really interested Jack like Hiccup had. Almost two years with the same guy. Yeah he was pretty strung up on Hiccup. And he'd tell him that any chance they were alone too. Hiccup would, of course, never believe him, or chose to play ignorant.

_So all those times you told me I was the only one you lied?_

Sheesh, Hiccup wasn't taking this the way he thought he would. Better back out now before Hiccup gets mad.

_I'm kidding. You're the only one I like to have fun with. You should know that! (:_

Jack sat there with his phone in his hands, waiting for a text, but when he received a phone call from Hiccup instead, he would say he was more than surprised. They rarely talked over the phone; it was always texting with them. So he hesitantly answered, "Hello?"

"I only missed your cock, you coming over or what? I don't have time for your little games." His voice was clearly angry.

Jack coughed to cover up his laughter. Why was Hiccup so mad about this? "Are you jealous?"

He cringed at the sound of something shattering; Hiccup must have dropped something made of glass accidently. "DAMMIT!" Hiccup cursed. The sound of crunching glass and then a door opening could be heard. He was probably getting the broom from the closet. "Are you coming or not? Because I have options too." Noises of sweeping and glass clinking against each other.

"No you don't," Jack retorted calmly.

The sounds stopped. "Oh what, you're the only one who can have options?"

"No, because I don't have options. I was joking."

"Why would you joke about that?"

"Because I wanted you to admit you actually missed me. God is it that hard?"

"Yes! Because if I admitted to that then it would mean I actually care about you!"

"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT, HICCUP?!" His voice was booming; he no longer cared if his mother or sister heard him shout.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!? IT WOULD MEAN I WOULD HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT LOSING YOU. I DON'T WANT TO WORRY ABOUT THAT. IF I DON'T GET ATTACHED IT WON'T HURT." He could hear Hiccup choke back a sob and a slamming sound followed after (probably him hurling the broom onto the floor).

"Hic-"

"No stop. I don't want to hear it. Jack I don't want to see you anymore."

"Hiccup. No I'm sorry. I-"

"She had been sick!" Hiccup blurted out, interrupting Jack. "... My mom had been sick for these past years... It wasn't my grandma... " He paused to take a breath. "Her sickness began to get worse around the time... you and I started, whatever this is... was. When I was with you it felt like... everything was okay.. like my worries about my mom weren't real... like everything would magically get better. You made me feel so amazing... b...but," Hiccup was gasping in breaths between his sobs, "s..shes gone..." Jack had never seen the other cry, much less heard him... it hurt. His heart ached; he hadn't known. Hell he barely knew anything about the other teen's life.

"Hiccup, I'm coming over okay? Just don't go anywhere. I'll be right there."

"..." Hiccup didn't answer him.

"Hey just stay on the line with me okay? I'm driving over there right now."

Even though no words were exchanged by the two, the phone call continued, Hiccup's sobs never stopping. They only seemed to get worse, egging Jack on to drive faster, surpassing the speed limit. He arrived at Hiccup's house in record time and used his key to get in. He gently closed the door behind him and called out, "Hiccup?". When he didn't receive an answer he talked into his phone. "Hic, where are you?"

"I-in the kitchen.. watch out, there is glass on the floor." Hiccup's voice was barely audible.

Jack made his way to the kitchen and saw Hiccup sitting in a corner between cabinets, hunched over his knees with the phone pressed to his ear, his eyes puffy and red, tear streaks marking their way down his cheeks. His whole body was shaking with every breath he took. Jack avoided the glass as he hung up and pocketed his phone. He knelt down and proceeded to pull Hiccup toward him, and then sat down with Hiccup between his legs. He wrapped his legs around Hiccup's and then his arms around his shoulders, pressing Hiccup's back into his chest. He rested his chin on his shoulder. Hiccup put the phone down on the floor.

"Hey?" Jack started.

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay..."

Jack nodded against Hiccup's shoulder. "I hadn't planned on it." Jack's hands slid from his shoulders and slipped up into Hiccup's shirt, slowly caressing the skin that laid beneath. "Wanna go to your room?" He whispered. Hiccup nodded, and with that, Jack scooped Hiccup into his arms and stood up, carrying the thin boy bridal style up the stairs and into his room without bothering to turn on the lights, already having every part of his room memorized. He laid him over his bed and took off his own shirt. Hiccup copied him and more, already unbuttoning his pants and pushing them off, leaving him in nothing but boxers. Jack crawled over Hiccup, leaving kisses on every bit of skin that came into view until he reached his lips. The kiss had started out slow but then it turned desperate, as if Hiccup never wanted to let go. Hiccup flipped them around, straddling his hips and grinding into Jack's jeans. Jack placed his hands on Hiccup's hips, stopping his movements. Hiccup whimpered, already semi-hard at the friction caused between the two of them.

Jack pulled away from the kiss and began to speak. "Hiccup... I-"

"Shut up and just...just... fuck me please..." He tried to grind his hips against him, however Jack's hands held him firmly.

Jack looked up at Hiccup, his breath ragged. He was still crying; this wasn't right. This wasn't what Hiccup needed. He shook his head. "No..."

Hiccup began to pound at his chest with closed fists. "Fuck me right now. Fuck me... fuck me! Fuck me till I'm numb!" He yelled.

Jack let go of his hips to grab ahold of Hiccup's wrists and sat up. "Hiccup... you can talk to me, you know?"

"I don't want to talk! I just don't want to feel shit anymore!" His sobs were getting stronger. "It hurts! Everything hurts!" His voice cracked.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller framed boy, he pulled him in close and just let him cry; telling him it wasn't going to be okay but it would get better. That the hurt will never go away, but that was fine, because if it did, then he'd have reason to worry. He reassured him it was better to feel pain than nothing at all, because it meant he was human. He was alive. When Hiccup retorted he'd rather have been the one to die in place of his mother, Jack said no; that it happened this way because if it had happened the other way, the world would have lost two souls that day. Hiccup was strong; Hiccup was still needed here. Jack needed Hiccup. After that, his sobs got quieter. His insults began to make sense. He breathing returned to normal.

"I need you, Hiccup," he repeated.

"I know... you've told me like a bajillion times already." Hiccup gave Jack a small smile.

"I just want to make sure you know." Jack rested his hands over Hiccup's hips again, idly thumbing at the waistband of his boxers. "Hey, will you... will you tell me everything about yourself Hiccup?... I want to know."

"You're not going to start singing that Tarzan song, are you?" Hiccup sniffled and wiped the last bit of tears threatening to fall with the back of his hand.

Jack chuckled and began to sing, "I wanna know can you show me? I wanna know about the strangers like me!" He made extra sure to put as much emphasis into each 'me' as he could.

Hiccup grabbed a pillow near him and smashed it into Jack's face. "Oh wow, stop! Your voice is terrible!" He let out small bursts of laughs. Music to Jack's ears. He wanted to hear more of it. His laughter.

"I'll stop if you spill~" He sang out every word.

He leaned over Jack and kissed his lips sweetly. "You're stupid."

Jack kissed back, tugging his bottom lip before replying with a grin. "So are you."

"I must be, huh?"

This peaked Jack's interest. "What do you mean?"

Hiccup just laughed and continued to kiss him. "Nevermind idiot."

Confusion was written all over Jack's face. He didn't understand, but Hiccup continued to laugh at his confusion and for some reason that was alright. They kissed once more before laying against the bed, and for the first time since their interactions started they simply just laid in each other's arms, talking the night away. Once morn came, both were still wide awake, realizing their physical bodies were not the only thing that could bring pleasure to them both. No. They had found something much more.

Funny how petty jealousy was what finally broke the real barriers that held them apart.

* * *

Thank you for reading! It means the world to me! I really do hope someone liked it!

Please leave some reviews~ ; W;


End file.
